Antes de Yui (cerrado)
by Maggicath
Summary: Ya no recordaba nada, mis recuerdos ya solo eran un hueco en mi mente, estoy tan confundida... si no fuera por él... tal vez ahora no estaría viva, pero como nada en la vida es gratis, llegó el día en que pagaré mi deuda. Ayato x Oc - spoilers - Se buscan personajes, envía tu ficha
1. El comeinzo

Nací en un pueblo cerca de Londres, Inglaterra. A la edad de los quince años sufrí de un accidente automovilístico, que provoca amnesia, por ende no recuerdo mi pasado y solo puedo recordar las acciones y momentos desde que desperté aquella vez en un hospital de Japón, a las 4:27 de la tarde.

En mi mente todo es tan confuso.

Mis padres y hermano murieron en ese accidente de auto, no los recuerdo... ha pasado un año y tengo dieciséis años ahora, Voy a ingresar a un nuevo instituto, todo gracias al hombre que decidió ayudarme aquella vez.

Él me dio información sobre mi pero no la suficiente para reconstruir mi vida y aunque en ese entonces yo era una completa desconocida él aún así lo hizo y estaré eternamente agradecida.

Su nombre es Tougo Sakamaki.

Y él me llamó Ginn, Hizaki Ginnevra.

...

Estaba sentada en una cama de hospital, movía mis pies en aire, ya que estos no llegaban hasta el suelo frío de la enfermería, mi cabello estaba tomado en un moño todo desordenado y torpe, la doctora que me atendía estaba escribiendo en sus documentos y de vez en cuando carraspeaba, y aunque no era para llamar mi atención, la miraba.

Tenía el pelo tan corto como un hombre, era de un tono rubio, estaba perfectamente ordenado y tenía ojos extraños, similares al caramelo, tenía un rostro sereno y paciente.

-Muy bien Hizaki-chan- la mujer se levantó y yo la seguí con la mirada, ella me sonrió- estás progresando, tu pulso cardíaco a mejorado bastante, hasta un rango en el que se te puede llamar normal, tu padrastro estará feliz, eso es todo puedes irte- Salté de la camilla y esta tembló por mi repentina acción, me puse los zapatos y me puse la bufanda para dejar el consultorio- espera un momento Hizaki-chan- me volteé antes de tomar el picaporte, para mirara a la señora que se había despojado de sus lentes dejando ver mejor sus ojos caramelo.

Se volteó y de entre sus cajones sacó un gran frasco transparente-Ten- me extendió una paleta de color verde brillante, nos vemos en dos semanas más-

-Gracias- era de manzana verde, mi favorita-nos vemos Kamishiho-san- me despedí ahora si saliendo del consultorio. guardando la paleta en un bolsillo de mi pantalón. Salí de aquel lugar y tomé mi bicicleta para irme a casa después de aquel día.

Llegué cuando el sol se estaba escondiendo, tiré las llaves hacia un sofá del departamento y me escabullí hasta el baño donde me cepillé los dientes y me duché por un largo rato. Salí cuando el sol ya se había ido por completo y la oscuridad se sumergía en todo el departamento.

Mi cabello estaba húmedo y pesado, me tiré en el sofá, gemí al instante, ya que caí sobre las llaves, estas se encontraban bajo mi espalda.

las tiré con molestia mientras bufaba, estas cayeron estrepitosamente sobre la mesita de centro.

prendí la televisión y puse el canal de las últimas noticias, luego de unos minutos me levanté a preparar la cena, o más bien dicho pizza congelada.

Hoy era domingo y mañana era Lunes, y mi primer día de escuela. Cuando me metí a la cama luego de terminar de comer y ordenar un poco, no pude dormir nada, la cabeza me dolía, y no tenía ganas de usar mi teléfono móvil, no quería ver televisión, Uno. por que estaba en la fría y oscura sala y Dos. no me apetecía para nada.

terminé Escuchando música, de un ídol japones que si no me equivocaba estaba en alguna parte de Japón en sus "vacaciones", ¿qué estará haciendo? tal vez estará rodeado de fans locas, en una fantástica fiesta, alimentando ancianos y niños o tal vez durmiendo después de todo son las cuatro de la mañana.

...

La alarma de mi teléfono sonó y yo bufé fastidiada, debí haber dormido al menos dos horas, ya que no pude conciliar desde que me metí a la cama, es decir a las diez de la noche, la canción que había puesto en la noche ya no estaba si no que en su reemplazo estaba una voz femenina que luego de unos minutos reconocí, me quité los auriculares y le puse pause a la música, mientras con pereza entraba al baño.

Cuando me miré mi reflejo en el espejo me espanté y me espanté aún más al ver la hora en el reloj del baño, eran las siete y media y por si fuera poco, mi cabello estaba mucho más rebelde de lo normal.

Me metí a la ducha sin mojar mi cabello lo más rápido que pude, terminé de cepillarme los dientes y demás cosas, entre ellas ordenar mi cabello en un moño todo torpe, tal cual el de ayer y con la misma gomina, saqué una manzana del frigorífico y tomé mi bolsa junto con el teléfono.

Salí disparada del del departamento, miré la hora y solo faltaban quince minutos, para que las grandes puertas del instituto se cerraran. miré el ascensor pero este se rehusaba a abrirse y por ello tomé las escaleras, cuando llegué a primer piso, salí empujando las puertas, el frío me invadió, luego me arrepentiría de esta decisión.

al llegar a la escuela, logré entrar con mucha suerte, con nervios en punta encontré mi aula y me quede mirando la puerta de esta, dudando en abrir y entrar o esconderme por algún lugar. Pero decidí entrar ya que la segunda opción era una tontería.

Terminé presentándome ante todo el alumnado, había perdido la presentación escolar, que se hacía todos los primeros días de escuela y la gente murmuraba de mi, siempre era lo mismo, por alguna razón todos siempre terminaban hablando de mi a mis espaldas.

-Muy bien Hizaki- chan- la maestra me sonreía, aunque mostraba felicidad, se veía que era estricta.

primer día de clases, estaba agotada, las mejillas muy rojas por estar tan agotada y la vergüenza, y sin ningún amigo, genial.

gracias por leer mi fiction.

algunas cosas que les vendría bien saber

*protagonista-chan va a la misma escuela de los sensuales vampiros, pero en la mañana, luego sabrán el por qué.

*la historia es Ayato x OC

*Yui todavía no está en la historia

*comenten plisssss

la ficha para el personaje :D

atención: (solo doy tres cupos por ende ¡a comentar!)

Nombre:

Apellido:

Pareja (solo 1):

edad:

características (Físicas-Psicológicas):

Historia (breve plz):

si quieren agregar algo más están en todo el derecho de hacerlo :D


	2. el momento de pagar

Hi! Hi!

Me alegra un día encontrarme con tantos reviews de su parte, son muy amables al darle una oportunidad a mi fanfiction, no puedo negar que, todos sus personajes me han encantado, y ah sido una decisión muy difícil, el escoger solo tres, pero para las que no obtuvieron su papel, tendrán apariciones (que lamentablemente no interferirían mucho con la historia) pequeñas.

aquí la lista de los puestos ganadores.

1.- **Nashikiro Momo:** lo encontré como un personaje bastante original, todo un reto, me agrada su forma de ser y sus características tan extrañas y sofisticadas, amo el color de su cabello, elegiste a mi segundo personaje favorito después de Ayato, Shu y esperaba a que alguien lo eligiera, gracias por concursar y felicitaciones LaVidaEnFanfictionet (que nombre tan mono)

2.- **Hashimoto Mei:** uno de los últimos comentario, sus características me llamaron la atención, elegiste a un personaje muy cambiante(Kanato), y por ello me pareció justo que ella también lo fuera, me agrada, me recuerda a una de mis mejores amigas y no pude evitar elegirte. Gracias por participar y felicitacionese.u love

3.- **Shiroyuki Emi:** y por último, fue una decisión bastante difícil, hasta que vi tu mensaje privado amé sus características de pequeña princesita, me enamoré de ella completamente, es muy tierna y no pude evitar saltarla, de alguna manera me recuerda a mi infancia, y creo que su personalidad tan noble y dulce encaja perfectamente con una persona como Reiji, que espera grandeza, diciplina, aristocracia y me parecio muy buena lección Gracias y felicitaciones Emiitaah

Gracias a las ( o Los, no se si hay hombres rondando por aquí y no creo) demás por participar, recuerden que tendrán apariciones pequeñas no se desanimen y sigan intentando lograr sus objetivos, por que todo es posible.

Capítulo I: El momento de pagar

Entré a casa agotada, siempre había esperado este momento, estaba asustada y algo decepcionada de mi primer día de escuela, no esperaba rodearme de personas o que un montón de chicos estuvieran a mi lado, peor al menos esperaba conocer a alguien, me quité el uniforme y tomé ropa más cómoda.

cuando salí de esta una figura muy conocida por mi, se encontraba sentada en mi sofá cambiando la televisión, yo me acerqué sonriendo y el la apago.

-Buenas noches, hija, ¿Cómo fue tu primer día de clases?- estaba justo como lo recordaba hace un año, a veces solía visitarme y nunca me negaba a sus visitas, el tenía llave de mi departamento en caso de emergencia, o eso me contaba, aunque sonara algo extraño.

-buenas noches, padre... No puedo hablar mucho sobre eso- Él me miró dudoso esperando a que yo siguiera, usaba su cabello hacia atrás de color negro, y tenía puestas su gafas, su traje negro estaba arreglado y parecía volver del trabajo- ¿Quieres un té? debes estar cansado...- me levanté hacia la cocina a preparar la bebida- no te escuché entrar...- dije a lo que él rió.

-deberías agudizar tu oído, entonces- dijo mientras sacaba un libro de la estantería y empezaba a leerlo.

Cuando terminé la bebida la llevé y la aceptó agradecido.

-no eh conocido a nadie, creo que me eh tomado muchas expectativas altas y me decepcioné...-

-¡Que bueno que pienses así!- Lo miré confundida, tomé un sorbo y el dejó la taza a un lado-Tus sabrás de la existencia de mis seis hijos- Asentí y esperé a que continuara- él mayor ofreció a cuidarte, ya que asisten al mismo instituto, solo que en el semestre nocturno, hoy te mudarás, lamentaré no estar allí, pero son muchachos responsables y te respetarán-

-Serán como ¿mis hermanos...?- pregunté y él asintió yo sonreí agradecida- hermanos...

Habían pasado exactamente dos horas desde aquella conversación, me encontraba ahora sentada en una limusina, sola, El señor Tougo no pudo acompañarme, no podía ver al conductor y por ello me encontraba sola...

Había usado un vestido azul hasta las rodillas, quería que tuvieran una buena prestación de mi, después de todo estaré todos los años académicos restantes viviendo con ellos, tenía una maleta con un par de cosas, ya que no podía traer todas mis pertenencias ahora, entonces luego de unos días estarían allí.

Traía Libros para poder entretenerme, amaba la lectura tanto como la música, aunque no se tocar un instrumentos, realmente me siento muy ligada a esta, tal vez antes del accidente yo tocaba alguno, pero no podría decirlo, siempre veía un oscuro hueco, recordaba un sollozo, el de una mujer, luego de ello empezaba el recuerdo al despertar en el hospital con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y en el corazón, no podía respirar como los demás tenía una extraña enfermedad causada por el accidente, mi corazón estaba tan lastimado en ese entonces que fue suerte el haber seguido viviendo.

Cuando mi mundo cayó, él apareció y me salvo a pesar de ser completos desconocidos, el me ayudo cuando ya no tenía a nadie, me dio pequeños recuerdos y me dio una oportunidad más para vivir, el era mi salvador y yo le debía tanto...

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que me sobresalté el ver el rostro cansado y ojeroso del conductor, mi miraba desde la ventanilla abierta, esperando una respuesta. De mis labios no puedo salir más que un débil "¿qué?" que la parecer lo molestó un poco, ya que frunció su ceño y sus arrugas se remarcaron, me intimidó y con voz gruesa y pedante me contestó:

-Ya hemos llegado, puedes bajarte- tosió y abrió el seguro de la puerta bajé del automóvil y él bajó mis pertenencias y lo vi perderse en el sendero de arboles. Me asusté al ver mi alrededor, estaba en algo parecido a un bosque, el sol se estaba escondiendo y mi cara congelándose por el frío viento, no había rastro del conductor y la civilización, excepto por la gran mansión que se encontraba a mis espaldas y fue en ese entonces cuando entendí el por qué Tougo Sakamaki me había dado tanto sin importar el precio, con amabilidad y los recursos me dio una vida normal. Empuje las rejas de aquel metal obscuro, esta frío y quemaba al contacto, pero no le di importancia, soltó un chillido agudo y seguí. El jardín era hermoso, lleno de flores, de rosas rojas, pero no fue eso lo que me sorprendió si no los colores de las demás rosas y flores del allí, el césped estaba fresco y húmedo, brillante ante la luz de la luna, seguí mi camino, una gran fuente se imponía en el camino, de una belleza anormal, inspiraba un aura extraña, la rodee y subí los pequeños escalones de la pequeña escalera hacia las puertas, y toqué por ellas, esta se abrió rápidamente.

-¿Señorita que hace usted aquí? es muy peligroso...- una empleada de mirada asustada y cabello lacio y rubio me miraba asustada sus ojos azules estabas fuera de sus órbitas y parecía realmente espantada. Vestía ropas grises oscuras y era muy delgada.

-El señor...-

-debe irse- chilló-es peligroso usted no entiende, señorita, por favor vuelva a su hogar, no...-

-Takana-san- La joven palideció y sus ojos se cristalizaron por el miedo y sentí una punzada de terror al ver al muchacho que se encontraba detrás de ella, abriendo más la puerta. Era muy alto, vestía muy elegante, su cabello caía elegante por su frente, su piel era muy pálida y sus ojos eran de un brillante color carmín ocultos detrás de unos cristales. Miró a a mujer con una mirada que me asustó- no son buenos modales- murmuró y Carraspeó- por favor entra- me dijo y yo acepté haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza, la mujer dio espacio y bajo la mirada mientras unos sollozos salían de sus labios rosados.-Puedes retirarte, lleva a la visita a la sala y haz de servirle té- miré a la mujer que asintió, el muchacho desapareció por un pasillo.

La chica parecía más calmada, pero su mirada asustada no desaparecía, ella me miró yo la seguí, tirando de mi equipaje, me guío por los pasillos y fue allí cuando note la escoba que traía consigo.

La sala era fría, ella me dijo que me sentara y le obedecí, ella por el momento se retiró con una reverencia, empece a inspeccionar la sala, pero no pude ver mucho.

-Huele, delicioso- miré a mi lado, me sobresalté al ver al muchacho que se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá, tenía el cabello marrón y unos brillantes ojos verdes, un gorro caía en su cabeza, le sonreía, de cierta manera el haber aparecido allí, me recordaba a su padre, al señor Sakamaki.

-Hola- dije sonriendo algo nerviosa por su mirada- yo soy Hizaki Ginnevra, Ginn, somos algo así como herm...-

-¿a si que es cierto?, La linda chica human ah llegado- mi sonrisa empezó a desaparecer pero la contuve, no sabía a lo que se refería por "una humana" el también lo es ¿no?, El acercó su mano y al sentir su fría piel sentí un escalofrío que recorrió mi columna, él fuertemente tiró de mi y ya me encontraba sobre este, me sonrojé y traté de levantarme, pero su brazo lo impedía, miré asustada el pasillo al ver a Takana en la entrada, soltando un chillido y dejando caer la taza de té.

-mmhpf, MMeinu-chan* ¿te quieres unir?~- preguntó el chico y aprovechando que se había distraído, me levanté y alejándome asustada- él me miró con una sonrisa.

-Takana-San, eres un desastre- El muchacho anterior, había aparecido, y miraba con reprobación a la joven.

-discúlpeme, por favor, Reiji-sama- dijo ella, su cara demostraba el terror puro y yo no entendía por qué tanto miedo...

-¿quién es ella?- sentí dos manos en mis hombros y miré al un pelirrojo de mirada arrogante y con enojo me solté de él, ya me sentía bastante manipulada y odiaba cuando me tomaban de aquí para allá como si fuera un objeto.

-Huele muy dulce, ¿ne Teddy?- dos muchachos se encontraban en la parte superior el más pequeño tenía el cabello purpura y brillantes ojos lila, su rostro se veía cansado traía un oso consigo, el más alto, tenía el cabello muy claro... más que el de Takana, se veía enojado, cuando vio que yo lo observaba frunció más el ceño y bufó fastidiado yo aparté la mirada.

-es muy ruidosa- en una esquina estaba el de cabello rubio, yo lo conocía, por fotos, el primer hijo del señor Sakamaki.

-¿Eres Shu-san? tu padre me hablaba de ti ayer...- todos me miraron,entre ellos, Takana era la más impactada.

-¿conoces a ese tipo... él te habló de él ?- preguntó al que Takana llamó como Reiji-sama

-Si, después de todo somos hermanos

Fin del cap.

espero que les guste no olviden comentar :D

* Zorra masoquista


	3. sin salida

_Sin salida_

La mirada de aquellas personas me golpeaban una y otra vez, mi cabeza dolía, mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Lo que parecía una horrible tensión amenazaba con no parar, moví nerviosas mis manos, el mayor de los hermanos se levantó y abrió sus ojos mientras apretaba botones en un mp3.

-bueno... así que eres tú... Hizaki Ginn- murmuró el rubio concentrando su mirada azulada en mí- Eres Hizaki ¿no?, te vez más vieja de lo que parecías-

Estaba por quejarme si no fuera por el moreno de anteojos que habló con voz firme y autoritaria, pero sin dejar de lado lo sofisticado.

-¿La conocía? ¿cuando pensabas decirnos?- Caminó unos pasos hacia el rubio no pude evitar un escalofrío, al sentir su presencia a unos pasos más adelante que yo, mis manos levemente llegaron a mi pecho y juguetearon con el pequeño collar de color marino. El rubio se quedó callado mirado con cansancio al que irónicamente parecía mayor.

-no pensé que fuera importante- me sentí aminorada con la ligereza a la cual hablaban de mi, fruncí el ceño- ahora que está aquí todos lo saben, irá a nuestra escuela-

-insinuando que tu padre es el nuestro ¿quién es tu madre?- preguntó el de anteojos ahora dirigiéndose a mi, me senté presionada, nunca nadie me había hablado de ella- ¿es ella una humana?- me congelé ante aquella pregunta.

-oh, ¡oh! aún no lo sabe- el de sombrero se acercó a mi lado y puso su brazo sobre mis hombros- dime MMeinu-chan ¿crees lo que dices aquellas historias?, somos uno de esas- no, no podía ser cierto, me alejé de él muy frustrada, Las apariciones del señor Sakamaki, lo asustada que estaba Tanaka.

-no te creo- le dije al muchacho con determinación, en un abrir de ojos estaba en contra de la pared, sentía el aliento de aquel muchacho en mi cuello y como cada vez iba perdiendo mi respiración, el señor Sakamaki no podía ser un...

-vampiro- murmuré, pero no abriría mis ojos, las manos heladas del muchacho un tenían mi cuello, pero me dejaba respirar, Tanaka lanzó un chillido.

-Laito- el de cabello negro lo reto- ahora tu, responde a mis preguntas, ¿por qué eres humana? ¿donde está tu madre?- esto debe ser un sueño.

-no tengo familia, su padre, es mi padre adoptivo- murmuré con la voz seca, estaba temblando de miedo y mi cuerpo estaba helado, llena de pánico.

-bueno, eso responde las dos preguntas- habló el de cabello negro, el de cabello rojizo me soltó y no pude evitar caer al suelo y toser, el aire lentamente entraba, a comparación del hilo de oxigeno que me permitía cuando el que me llamaba masoquista me apretaba el cuello.-si me permites presentarnos-El hermano mayor como ya conoces es Shu, luego yo, Reiji, Laito...- el que se hacia llamar Laito me sonrió y yo lo miré con terror- Kanato- el pelimorado, no me prestaba atención alguna, solo miraba el fuego que lentamente se extinguía en la chimenea- Ayato- el susodicho sonrió arrogantemente mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá- y el menor Subaru- él bufó y desapareció por un pasillo.

-Durante tu estadía aquí, deberás ajustarte a las estrictas reglas que mantiene el orden, Takana se encargará de hacértelas saber, Takana, llévala a su habitación- La rubia corrió a donde yo estaba y se agachó a mi altura, ya que aún estaba en el suelo tratando de que mi mente procesara lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, me quedé mirando sus ojos cálidos.

no podía dejar de pensar en el señor Sakamaki, mi padre, ahora un total desconocido ¿quién era en verdad él? estaba pagando su ayuda ahora, todo tenía sentido y al mismo tiempo no había lógica, este sería el comienzo de mi pesadilla

-Nos tenemos que ir, señorita Hizaki, pronto será la cena- murmuró y al volver a la realidad ya no había nadie, empece a respirar entrecortadamente, ella me levantó y mi guió por unos pasillos, no podía evitar el miedo y que todos me miraban, que alguien nos seguía, el cosquilleo de una montaña rusa seguía impregnado en mi columna y ni cuenta me di cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer, ya estaba muerta, pensó mi subconsciente.

-ya llegamos- me dijo Tanaka mirándome con ojeras y suspiró resignada, un suspiro agotado y casi ahogado, Abrió la puerta entrando después de mi- ve a ducharte, te esperaré aquí con tus preparativos-

asentí apenada y entré a la ducha para sumergirme en aquellas aguas tibias.

...

-debes ser fuerte mi pequeño- murmuro al mujer con una sonrisa apenada- cuida de tu hermano ¿si? ahora debes hacerlo, aunque sea mi ultimo deseo, por favor acaba con este sufriemiento mi pequeño...-

-¿mamá?-

...

desperté tosiendo, el agua estaba helada y había tragado mucha agua, desperté con un sentimiento muy amargado un mal presagio

-¿Está bien, señorita?- la voz de Takana me calmó.

-si, ya salgo- me levanté mientras el agua se iba por la cañería, y ocultaba mi cuerpo en una toalla, Salí de allí y Takana me mostró un vestido, me empece a vestir mientras Takana me esperaba en el baño, al terminar fui donde ella donde arregló mi cabello, no entendía el por qué tanta importancia, pero me negué a hacer preguntas y solo me dejé llevar.

-debes estar cansada- me empezó a contar Takana- no eres la primera aquí... eh conocido a varias pero tu eres diferente, Señorita ¿está consciente en lo que está metida? la vida nos dado una mala pasada...-

no hablé los ojos estaban cristalizados y mi mirada cansada lo podía ver en el espejo, mientras Takana dejaba sus manos sobre su regazo.

-es hora, señorita Hizaki- asentí, recordar aquellos ojos cuando entré hace unas horas, me indicaban el comienzo de una pesadilla, una pesadilla tal vez sin fin, donde terminaría con mi vida.


End file.
